


you call the shots, babe

by otterchan (din0nara)



Series: author has been arrested for horny crimes (hybrid pack au oneshots) [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Cat Hybrid Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Choking, Drooling, Edgeplay, Everyone is a hybrid, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, Hybrids, Jihoon has a nipple piercing, M/M, Mirrors, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Rabbit Hybrid Yoon Jeonghan, Read the notes please, degrading, piercing kink, some of my meaner kinks came out on this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/din0nara/pseuds/otterchan
Summary: as it turns out, it’s not so hard to take control with jihoon, as long as you know what buttons to push. and jeonghan is very adept at pushing buttons.jeonghan helps jihoon scratch an itch.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Yoon Jeonghan, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/SEVENTEEN Ensemble
Series: author has been arrested for horny crimes (hybrid pack au oneshots) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058900
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	you call the shots, babe

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer; please do your research before trying breathplay, both alone or with a partner. this fic is not a good enough reference, but i'm sure you already knew that.
> 
> second of all, content warning at around the halfway point. there's a conversation about jeonghan *hypothetically* giving jihoon a dick piercing, and needles are mentioned in passing. it's pretty brief and should be easily skippable but be warned if you're not up to read that.

jihoon’s been fussing with his tie all night, pulling at it like it itches him. he would look simply uncomfortable to the untrained eye, but luckily, jeonghan knows better. he can’t keep his hands off his own neck, slipping the knot of the tie up and down to loosen and tighten it, slipping his fingers under his stiff shirt collar to rub at the skin there. his eyes go darker when he does, the jade of them shifting deeper, the slits of his pupils widening. he can’t keep it from showing in his twitching ears, his tail flicking under his chair. 

at one point jeonghan catches his eye. he raises a single eyebrow, and where jihoon would normally raise them back, he goes pink instead. cute, but a dead giveaway. just to make sure, he tests his hypothesis, leaning over junhui to adjust the knot of the tie, tightening it and moving it back to the center. He can _feel_ the column of his throat dip when he swallows hard, staring at him, and he wants nothing more than to get his hands on the younger man and keep them there for the foreseeable future. sadly, an award show packed with cameras, fans, and other idols is really not the time or place. he resigns himself to a friendly pat on the knee and a smile, settling back into his seat. 

for the rest of the night jihoon is taunting him, whether he means to or not, it takes a significant amount of self control to keep himself focused on the task at hand. jihoon himself is barely keeping it together, his hands twisting in his lap, and jeonghan can’t help but jiggle his knee under the table. 

he looks so handsome, the stylists truly did a number on him. all black suits him, the jet black jacket and trousers are perfectly tailored to the breadth of his shoulders and the width of his thighs, cinching tight on his waist. the silk of the tie and his lapels shines in the hundreds of lights. little silver hoops gleam in the points of his ears, catching the light whenever they move to follow a passing sound. his blue-grey hair is softly tousled after a few hours of this, smoky eyeliner emphasizes the feline shape of his eyes and the quirk of his mouth. worst of all, a little black satin bow sits at the base of his tail. 

jeonghan really should be used to this. he has the privilege of getting to see his mates dressed up like this all the time. tonight, though, jihoon is too distracting. jihoon knows it, and jeonghan knows he knows it. 

once the show is over they have to return the outfits. jeonghan’s fingers itch to steal jihoon’s tie and bring it back to the dorm with them, but he resists. jihoon manages to avoid jeonghan’s predatory gaze until the thrill of the chase catches up with him and they’re put in the same van. jihoon wisely manages to wedge a sleepy joshua between them, but the buck inevitably falls asleep on jeonghan’s shoulder before they even leave the venue, so jeonghan has no qualms about draping his arm over the top of the seats to rest his hand against the back of jihoon’s neck. 

he visibly shivers, but he staunchly doesn’t look at him, staring at his phone or out the window. the heat radiating against jeonghan’s fingers as he plays with the hair on his nape is impossible to hide, however. 

jeonghan keeps up idle chat with dokyeom on the way home. seungkwan is on the phone with another idol, probably moonbin, to gossip about the awards. typically they’d be heading to a restaurant for an after party right now, but the show ran on for so long everyone was ready to get back to the dorms and fall into bed. all jeonghan is thinking about though, even as he talks with dokyeom, is how he can get jihoon into his lap as soon as possible. 

he’s expecting to have to pull jihoon bodily into his room once they’re back at their place, so it’s a pleasant surprise when jihoon follows him obediently once they exit the elevator to the eighth floor with soonyoung and seungkwan. he doesn’t have to say a word, jihoon just pushes past him into his room and sits on his bed. 

the easy victory is sweet in his mouth, but the older man can’t help but tease him a little bit. he makes no indication he even knows jihoon is there, taking his time putting away his coat on a hanger, and ruffling through his drawers to look for pajamas. he’s actually pulling his skincare items out of the pouch one by one when jihoon finally releases a loud, impatient sigh. 

jeonghan looks over, feigning innocence. “oh, jihoonie, did you want something?” 

he hisses and rolls his eyes, shifting on the bed. “hurry up and get on with it.”

jeonghan clicks his tongue and sets down his products, looking every inch disappointed. “well, that’s no way to ask for something you want, is it.”

when he moves to stand in front of the bed, he towers over jihoon. jeonghan’s not as tall as other members of the group, but when he’s standing in front of a kneeling jihoon, drawn up to his full height and looking down his nose, considering him, he looks huge. he looks _dominant_. 

“ask properly,” he orders. 

jihoon seems to be having some kind of internal struggle. he’s so used to being the one in charge in their career., in their everyday life too. he demands respect, and his pack mates are no exception. normally. however, rabbit as he may be, jeonghan submits to nobody. he has no problem waiting, he knows jihoon will eventually give in, and his patience is rewarded when jihoon steels himself, jaw set. he looks him in the eye as he’s been taught, his green eyes blown wide with anticipation, and he asks. 

“please, choke me hyung.” he breathes. 

jeonghan’s stern face breaks into a villainous smile, giving the illusion of flashing, sharp teeth. he presses forward, resting his hand lightly on jihoon’s shoulder, thumb ghosting over his collarbone. “was that so hard, sweetheart?” 

the next moment jihoon’s back hits the mattress with a dull _thump,_ jeonghan’s hand around his throat. jihoon gasps, taking big gulps of air instinctively under the presence of his hand, and jeonghan swings his leg over his hips to straddle him with little effort. his nails are short, painted shiny with clear polish, but they make little pink crescents in jihoon’s pale neck when he digs them into his skin. jihoon ruts his hips up desperately, hard already, his tail wrapping around his own thigh. he writhes in search of friction, but jeonghan has him pinned right where he wants him. 

“you’re really just a horny kitten, aren’t you,” jeonghan smirks, pleased. it shouldn’t make jihoon’s gut twist with heat like it does, but he yowls, clawing at jeonghan’s forearms. there’s veins standing out in them, and it makes his dick pulse. jeonghan tsks. 

“what are you fighting for, you asked me to do this,” he sighs. jihoon balls his fists in the sheets, staring up at jeonghan. he looks at his best like this, completely in control, a flush high in his cheeks complimenting the endless black of his eyes and the almost white of his hair and lop ears. jeonghan thinks jihoon looks the best like this too, when he’s giving it up.

“you looked so good tonight,” jeonghan drawls, running long fingers over the sharp line of jihoon’s jaw. “ _sooo pretty_.” jihoon whines at his praise. 

“playing with that fucking tie all night like you wished it was my hand around your throat, isn’t that right jihoon?” 

jeonghan typically only swears during sex, and hearing it now has him gasping out as heat curls in his belly, “ _yes,_ yes, i wanted it–” 

“tell me what you were thinking about, baby.” 

jeonghan’s hand tightens just the slightest bit, so he has to struggle a little to tell him.

“wanted you to– to grab me and, and use the tie to choke me out– _jeonghan,”_ he wheezes, and the elder releases the pressure to let jihoon fill his lungs with oxygen once again.

“jihoonie, i’m shocked,” he teases. “in front of everyone?” jihoon nods slowly, looking up at him with bright eyes full of desire. jeonghan fully removes his hand then, bracing it by his head so he can lean down over him, letting his teeth drag over the tendons of his neck. 

“it’s a shame there were fans there, and cameras,” he murmurs in a low voice, his warm breath by jihoon’s ear making him shudder. “if it was just us and other idols, i would’ve done it.”

jihoon groans, his hands coming up to pull jeonghan into a kiss. it’s rough, hard enough to be bruising, but it’s just what jihoon needs. he’s crackling with extra energy from sitting still for so long, overanalyzing the presenters’ faces to try to predict if they’ll win, and he craves to be put in his place. jeonghan doesn’t resist, allowing jihoon to lick into his mouth desperately, nipping back at his lip playfully. he loves this push and pull he has with jihoon. it’s not as fun if there’s not a little struggle, and jihoon prefers to have his submission taken from him, not simply given away. they’re a good match.

jihoon rakes his nails up jeonghan’s back to hike his shirt up, leaving red hot scratches in their wake, but jeonghan lets him. he pulls back to ruck his shirt over his head and he throws it to the floor absently. jihoon pulls off his own shirt as well, leaving the both of them just in track pants and socks, and when jeonghan returns to him it’s to suck bruises into the thick muscle of his pecs. he pointedly avoids his nipples in favor of making crescent shaped teeth marks, until jihoon is pushing his chest out, panting hard. 

jeonghan shakes his head, grinning widely. he delivers a sharp smack to his flank, making jihoon moan loudly.

“what a whore,” he says, letting his breath fan over the wet marks he left. 

jihoon spasms when jeonghan finally pushes against his nipple with his tongue, almost twisting away from him until jeonghan grips his sides tightly, pushing the swell of his pecs up. he tongues jihoon’s nipple piercing and gently pulls on it with his teeth until he’s begging him to please, _please_ touch him more. 

he closes his mouth around his left nipple, using the fingers of his other hand to play with the right. he sucks on it, laving his warm tongue over it, and he can feel jihoon’s hips grinding up against his stomach, chasing the stimulation against the subtle ridge of his abs. jeonghan quickly reaches down to free jihoon’s cock before returning the hand to his chest, and the slick head of it makes a shiny patch on the elder’s skin where he’s rutting. 

he sits up and releases his nipple with a soft pop, significantly more swollen than before. “i love this piercing,” he sighs, flicking at it. jihoon jolts. he drags his hand down, smiling at how the younger man writhes and whines when his fingers brush over his ticklish stomach. he’s still sitting on his thighs though, and jihoon isn't going anywhere.

“you should get this pierced too,” jeonghan muses, running a deft finger over the length of his cock to watch it twitch. jihoon pants, lifting up on one elbow to watch. he loves seeing jeonghan’s pretty, capable hands handle him. 

“i will, if you want,” jihoon admits. jeonghan looks at him appraisingly, eyebrows raised in surprise. 

“is that so? just because i want you to?” he takes the other’s cock in hand lazily, jerking him with just a thumb and two fingers. they’re both watching the precum beading at the tip, and he knows they’re both imagining how the glint of a silver ball might look nestled just under the head. “i wish i could do it for you,” jeonghan sighs, rubbing his thumb there. 

jihoon releases a strangled moan, his hips bucking. jeonghan stares, wide eyed at how his cock dribbles clear, sticky fluid over his fingertips. he chokes out, “oh god, hyung–”

“jesus, you’re just full of surprises, jihoon-ah.” jeonghan’s voice is low, almost growling. “i knew you had some weird tastes, but you wanting me to put a needle through your cock is a new level of perverted.”

jihoon’s ears are flat against his head, his eyes glassy. all he can do is barely rock his hips up into jeonghan’s grasp. “jeonghan, please–”

jeonghan actually laughs at him, digging his thumb into his slit. “are you really going to cum like this? i’m barely touching you.”

“ _yes,_ hyung, i’m gonna–” he whimpers, but the elder cuts him off, locking his fingers tight around the base of his cock, stopping his orgasm in its tracks.

“well, don’t. i’m not done with you.”

he allows jihoon to thrash under him, sob-moaning, until he’s backed far enough away from the edge of orgasm for jeonghan to remove his hand. he rubs his side, comforting him until his heavy breathing slows, then reaches out to offer jihoon his fingers.

jihoon opens his mouth obligingly, his chest still rising and falling rapidly, to take the two fingers in his mouth. jeonghan watches, his eyes heavy, as jihoon laps kittenishly at his fingers, licking his own slick off of them. he groans when jihoon slips his tongue between them to press the tip of it against the web of his fingers before sucking them deeper into his mouth. 

“i could pierce this other nipple, would you like that?” he offers. jihoon nods, his hummed acceptance vibrating around his digits. his eyes have slipped closed, losing himself in it, and he tips his head forward to try to take the fingers even deeper until jeonghan pulls them out. 

“don’t get too far ahead of yourself, kitten,” jeonghan smiles, wiping his fingers dry on his pants. “save it for the main event.”

jihoon scowls half heartedly. “well, can we get to it then?” his voice rasps, and his mouth feels disappointingly empty. 

jeonghan feigns reluctance, sighing heavily. “i suppose, since you’ve been so cooperative. take your pants off for me.” 

jeonghan moves from on top of jihoon to slip his own pants off, the waistband slipping smoothly over his bare hips and tail. he sighs relief when his cock is freed, his length bobbing against his thigh. jihoon kicks his pants the rest of the way off of his legs, staring at the smooth skin of jeonghan’s hip bones.

“you weren’t wearing underwear,” he swallows. jeonghan grins devilishly, lounging back against his pile of pillows and beckoning jihoon to come and sit between his legs. 

he goes obediently, settling his back against jeonghan’s chest. he’s warm when jeonghan wraps his arms around him, and the skin to skin contact makes jihoon purr contentedly. his tail flicks, rubbing itself happily against jeonghan’s ankle. jeonghan gives it an indulgent pat. for a minute they just sit there, jeonghan’s legs hooked over jihoon’s to keep him in place snuggled up against him. he kisses his neck, nosing at the shell of his ear, and he can still smell his cologne. jihoon whines and presses himself back into him. he can feel jeonghan’s cock sitting at the small of his back, just above the root of his tail. 

jeonghan works up to it slowly. he uses a firm hand to massage the tension from his biceps and shoulders, squeezing his pecs just because before finally moving his hands to sit around his throat. he can feel his adam’s apple bob when he swallows hard, lacing his fingers in the front. 

“do you remember what you do when you need to stop?” jeonghan prompts. 

“i’ll tap you twice,” jihoon responds instantly. his voice buzzes under his touch. slowly, jeonghan starts to press.

jihoon only asks jeonghan for this favor, and nobody else asks. even so jeonghan’s a natural at it. he squeezes the sides of his throat so as to not crush his windpipe, feeling his pulse thunder under his palms. when he applies pressure, building it up gradually, it’s not enough to do any sort of damage, just enough to give him that woozy, floaty feeling. jihoon loves it.

he reaches up to rest his hands on jeonghan’s arms, just to feel how the muscles in them tense when he squeezes. jeonghan rhythmically tightens and loosens his grip on his throat, holding the pressure a little longer each time. each time he releases the hold and jihoon can breathe in, there’s that rush of endorphins that bubbles up in his chest like champagne, making his stomach flutter and his cock twitch with pleasure. 

“there’s my kitten, doing so well, being so good for hyung,” jeonghan’s praising voice drips with sugar and honey. “does that feel good? you can nod or shake your head.”

jihoon nods, smiling blissfully when jeonghan squeezes once more. he feels so much more relaxed now, he’s so content to just curl up in jeonghan’s warmth and let him caux the breath slowly in and out of his lungs. he takes such good care of him, he’s always rough and strict, even mean, when jihoon needs him to be, and he always rewards him with the words of encouragement he itches for. jeonghan’s hands are a warm weight keeping him from floating away entirely, and he feels dizzy with the lack of oxygen and dreamy with pleasure. he doesn’t even realize he’s mewling and purring with contentment after a few minutes. 

“good boy, jihoonie,” jeonghan presses a kiss to the top of his head. “i’m gonna start slowing up, do you want to suck my fingers some more while you come down?”

he nods once again, and jeonghan frees one hand to push his fingers past the warm, pink offering of his lips. jihoon instantly tries to suck them in further until jeonghan reminds him to breathe through his nose and go slow. his mouth immediately gapes open again when jeonghan gives a long, firm squeeze to his pulse points.

the elder presses down on jihoon’s tongue with the pads of his fingertips, and he’s too far gone to keep himself from drooling. saliva falls over his lip, running between jeonghan’s fingers and down his wrist, some of it dripping right down to pool on his chest. it’s then that jeonghan catches his own eye in the full length mirror propped against his wall. 

he looks predatory curving over the smaller man, one hand tight around his mate’s throat and the other slowly fucking two fingers into his open mouth. his eyes are dark as shining volcanic obsidian, his white hair falling over his forehead. what slight muscle he’s got in his arm is flexing when he tightens his grasp on jihoon’s throat. jihoon himself looks a mess, his eyes open and unfocused, tears gathering in the edges of his eyes, his lips swollen and shining with spit. his tits are covered in hickeys and bite marks, his cheeks are flushed with color, and his cock is hard, twitching and bobbing between his legs. a long strand of precum connects the red tip to his own thigh. he looks about thirty seconds from cumming and jeonghan has barely even touched him. 

“look, baby, look at yourself in the mirror,” jeonghan groans. jihoon follows his gaze… he looks wrecked, completely fucked out. he whimpers, squirming, but jeonghan holds him fast. he’s no longer putting any pressure on his throat but jihoon is still in that floaty space, and when jeonghan reaches down with the hand formerly choking him out to wrap his fist around his cock jihoon sobs around his fingers. 

“swallow my fingers baby, come on, that's it,” jeonghan encourages him. “go on and cum for me, hyung’s good boy, you’ve earned it.” he sinks his middle and ring fingers up to the knuckle into jihoon’s throat, and jihoon swallows eagerly, not a hint of a gag. his throat works hard around the fingers, breathing shakily through his nose, and when jeonghan twists his hand around the head of his cock he cums with a muffled shout around the intrusion. 

jeonghan lets his fingers fall, using that hand to angle jihoon’s chin towards the mirror so he can watch himself as jeonghan milks the last of his cum from him, allowing jihoon’s hips to stutter weakly into his hand. it takes him several seconds to finally finish, the poor baby must have been pent up.

he doesn’t stop pumping him until jihoon is jerking with oversensitivity, crying out and whimpering. “jeonghan, please, no more…” jeonghan finally removes his hand, untangling himself from jihoon so he can go get a towel to wipe off his hand as well as jihoon’s thighs and his spit-covered collar. 

jihoon curls up on his side in the warm spot, still shivering with aftershocks but clearly content. jeonghan retrieves a bottle of water for him, encouraging jihoon to sit up and gulp it all down before he lays down next to him. the younger man’s loud purring and body heat approximate to that of an active volcano have jeonghan ready to fall asleep just like that, until jihoon catches sight of his still raging erection laying against his stomach. 

“hyung,” jihoon mutters. his voice is rough, raspy with all the abuse, and jeonghan knows full well he’ll be cursing him tomorrow. “can you fuck my mouth?”

jeonghan’s eyes fly open. jihoon is never this easy, this forward when he’s not hazy with orgasm. 

jihoon permissively allows him to manhandle him down to lay between his thighs. he seems to be on the verge of falling asleep himself, judging by his drowsy yawns, but there’s a mischievous light in his eyes when he permits jeonghan to take a handful of his hair and use it to guide his face down onto his cock. 

for a change, jeonghan wasn’t that fussed about cumming or not until he felt jihoon’s hot, still open throat sink down around him, but the sensation makes him let out a long, satisfied moan. jihoon doesn’t protest or even squirm, his eyes droop shut and he just lets jeonghan hold him up by his hair as he thrusts his hips to fuck shallowly into his mouth. 

“your throat feels fucking good, kitten,” he sighs through grit teeth. the quiet _uck uck uck_ of jihoon’s throat contracting is enough to get him there fast, but he’s done for when jihoon purrs against the head of his cock and sinks his nails into the muscle of the thigh he’s holding on to, his silvery tail flicking through the air behind him. 

“ohhh, fuck–” jeonghan lets out a long moan as he uses his grip in jihoon’s hair to push his mouth all the way down on his cock, holding him there as his throat works desperately until jeonghan’s cumming like a gunshot, cum painting the back of his throat. jihoon swallows neatly, not a drop to see when he smiles blearily at him after jeonghan finally releases him. 

“thank you, hyung,” he says, manners just as flawless as jeonghan has trained all his mates. he’s already stretching out on top of him, threatening to fall asleep until jeonghan gathers him into his arms and lifts him to his feet, groaning in protest.

“come on jihoon-ah, let's get you to the shower.”

he nearly carries jihoon to the bathroom but he manages it. soonyoung is already in the shower when they get there, sleepy and touchy from a few sojus, and he’s more than happy to assist jeonghan with pulling jihoon under the spray, miraculously still hot. together they keep the kitten standing, even hissing weakly at the touch of water, and between the two of them they scrub every inch of him pink and gleaming, from the sensitive tips of his ears to the end of his tail that he keeps stubbornly wound around his own leg. soonyoung takes one look at the handprint-shaped redness on jihoon’s neck and laughs himself silly. jihoon tiredly aims a kick at him, and jeonghan has to separate the two cats before they start wrestling and inevitably fall asleep in each other's arms on the floor of the shower. as adorable as that may be, two cold, soaked, and sore cat hybrids is not jeonghan’s idea of a good time. 

by the time all three of them are clean, seungkwan has come in to brush his teeth, still a little annoyed about having to end his conversation with moonbin because his pack mates had decided to go at it. jeonghan makes it up to him by ruffling his auburn hair and pressing a kiss to his soft cheek, and seungkwan’s bushy tail betrays him by clinging to jeonghan’s leg, even as he scowls weakly. 

soonyoung’s bed is the biggest, but it barely matters when all four of them pile in. jihoon clings to jeonghan’s chest, already asleep, and seungkwan strips off his pajamas to join the other three in skin-to-skin contact. with jihoon on him and soonyoung to his left and seungkwan to his right, jeonghan finds it easy to drift off to sleep amidst his mates.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this, i wrote it all in one day, unbeta'd ofc bc we die like adults. this is the first part of an all-hybrid pack au because we already know i love those. i know we're off to an intense start but bear with me, i have a lot planned :3
> 
> jeonghan -rabbit hybrid  
> jihoon -cat hybrid, more specifically a russian blue  
> soonyoung -white tiger hybrid  
> seungkwan -red panda hybrid
> 
> if you have ideas or stuff you want to see from this au, drop a comment! drop one if you liked it too, i gobble up praise and use it to write more. i love u >:)


End file.
